Wzrastać w nieszczęściu
by anikasaotome
Summary: Renfri zaśmiała się, pochylając się aby pocałować go w czoło. „Być może są odrobinę jak ty", zażartowała delikatnie. „Rośniesz nawet w najstraszniejszym miejscu, bez strachu". Jak w sercu potwora, nie dodała. Czyli: Jaskier jest młodszym bratem Renfri. Czy to coś zmienia? Tak, jeśli dodamy odrobinę magii. Opowiadanie oparte tylko i wyłącznie na serialu Netflixa.


TŁUMACZENIE. Mam zgodę osoby, która to napisała, czyli: Soulykins na A3O (niestety nie mogę wkleić tutaj bezpośredniego linku).

Tytuł oryginału to: "to grow in adversity" i można go znaleźć na A3O.

NO BETA, NO HELP więc wszystkie błędy należą do mnie.

* * *

**Dzierzba.**

Historia brzmi tak:

Jest mag, który się ukrywa przed potworem. Takim najgorszego rodzaju – człowiekiem. Urodzonym pod czarnym słońcem i urodzonym zupełnie _niewłaściwie _wewnątrz. Dziewczynkom urodzonym z tą klątwą, było przeznaczone wypełnić doliny rzek krwią, służąc demonicznej bogini. Łaskawie było je zabić ale Renfri, potwór, przeżyła. Zabijała zwierzęta, wykuła grzebieniem oko służce i zamordowała człowieka za pomocą broszki, zanim uciekła. Grabiła i mordowała ludzi na szlakach, szukając człowieka, którego obwiniała o swoje nieszczęście: maga, który był winny tylko tego, że nie zdążył zabić potwora na czas.

A może historia brzmi tak:

Jest dziewczyna z furią wciśniętą w jej kości i wściekłością w sercu, która chce zabić maga. Maga, który wysłał mężczyznę do lasu aby ją zabił ale ten odebrał jej coś innego, niż życie. Dziewczyna, która wolała kraść niż głodować i zabijała, by nie zostać zabitą. Ktoś kto przetrwał. Jej imię to Renfri i nie jest pewna, czy jest potworem, czy nie.

A może historia brzmi jeszcze inaczej:

Dawno, dawno temu słońce stało się czarne i noc stała się za dnia. A to dlatego, że słońce opuściło niebo, aby być świadkiem narodzin księżniczki i obdarować ją pewnego rodzaju błogosławieństwem. A może to wcale nie było błogosławieństwo? Bez względu na to, księżniczka zaczerpnęła swój pierwszy oddech z promieniami słońca na ustach i _zapłonęła_.

Sześć lat później, księżyc krwawił na czerwono i królestwo wstrzymało oddech. Bo widzicie, księżyc kocha słońce, więc wziął przykład ze słońca i poszedł pobłogosławić dziecko. Księcia. Zaczerpnął on swój pierwszy oddech z promieniami księżyca na ustach i _zalśnił._

* * *

Mniejsza o to. Mała dziewczynka weszła kiedyś do pokoju cuchnąc krwią i innymi przykrymi rzeczami i spojrzała na swoją macochę, która miała strach w oczach. Podeszła bliżej. „Co to jest?" zapytała królową, a głos miała płaski i martwy.

Położna odpowiedziała, kłaniając się księżniczce „Królowa urodziła syna. Twojego brata, moja pani".

„Jak ma na imię?" zapytała Renfri prawie z ciekawością, kiedy patrzyła na dziwne, purpurowo wyglądające stworzenie, w objęciach królowej.

Położna spojrzała na królową, a usta tej zacisnęły się mocno, jakby nie chciała odpowiedzieć. Nie było to zaskakujące, bo rzadko chciała w ogóle spoglądać na Renfri, a co dopiero odpowiadać na jej pytania. Renfri jednak ciągle patrzyła na nią martwymi oczami, aż dziecko się poruszyło, otwarło usta i wydało cichy dźwięk.

Królowa spojrzała na niemowlę i powiedziała ostrożnie, wyważonym głosem:

„Julian. Ma na imię Julian".

* * *

Renfri i Julian dorastali razem, wbrew zapędom królowej Aridei aby ich rozdzielić. Było coś, co ich po prostu do siebie przyciągało – dotyk Renfri potrafił uspokoić nawet największy płacz Juliana. To ona była osobą, którą obdarzył swoim pierwszym uśmiechem i pierwszym słowem.

(Płonęła tak jasno, że ludzie mogli ledwo na nią patrzeć ale on lśnił w jej blasku jak nikt inny.)

Nazywał ją „Ef-fee", z dziecięcą, niewyraźną wymową, zmieniając litery, których nie potrafił dokładnie wymówić, kiedy radośnie się do niej uśmiechał.

Król Fredefalk był zachwycony, że jego dzieci się dogadują. Królowa… niezbyt. Urodziła inne dzieci ale żadne się nie trzymały razem tak jak Renfri i Julian.

Kiedy Renfri była przeklętym dzieckiem, zimnym i zdystansowanym i potwornym, Julian był cudownym dzieckiem, z uśmiechem i piosenką dla każdego kogo spotykał. Był piękny, z jasnymi niebieskimi oczami i rumianymi policzkami. Kochał tańczyć i śpiewać i błagał by mógł nauczyć się grać na jakimś instrumencie, jak tylko zrozumiał, że te cudowne dźwięki wydobywają się z drewnianych przedmiotów w ludzkich rękach.

Być może Renfri powinna była nienawidzić swojego brata, który miał wszystko czego ona pragnęła. Którego jej rodzice hołubili, a jej macocha kochała, w sposób w który nigdy nie mogła pokochać dziecka z innej krwi. Powinna była nienawidzić jeszcze bardziej tego, że Julian był chłopcem i odebrał jej tron przez samo swe istnienie.

Ale nie nienawidziła.

* * *

Były luki w jej wspomnieniach, wiedziała o tym. Za każdym razem kiedy odwiedzała Stregobora, traciła momenty z życia.

Po każdej wizycie Julian ją znajdywał. Uśmiechał się do niej z tymi swoimi pyzatymi policzkami, przykładał ręce do jej twarzy i śpiewał piosenki, paplając o swoim dniu.

(Nie dbał o to, że czasem kiedy ją znajdywał, to jej palce były całe we krwi, którą nie pamiętała aby przelała. Zakładał po prostu ręce na swoje bioderka i posyłał jej krzywe spojrzenie, jeśli chciała iść na obiad, zanim je umyła.)

* * *

„Dla ciebie" wykrzyknął Julian, wyciągając garść chwastów w kierunku Renfri. Jego uśmiech był szeroki i beztroski.

Renfri ostrożnie je wzięła w swoje ręce, które teraz tylko odrobinę drżały, rozmazując czerwień na zieleń łodyg i żółtość płatków.

Julian wspiął się na łózko, obok niej, i wczołgał się jej częściowo na kolana. „Zebrałem dla ciebie kwiaty, bo jesteś piękna, tak jak one".

„To nie są kwiaty, to chwasty" powiedziała mu Renfri, wywracając oczami ale jednocześnie z łatwością pozwalając mu na kontakt ze sobą. Czasami wyglądało na to, że Julian był jedyną osobą w całym zamku, która się jej nie bała.

„Wyglądają jak kwiaty". Powiedział, marszcząc nos.

„To jaskry" poinformowała go Renfri, z małym uśmiechem. „Rosną wszędzie, nawet w miejscach w których pewnie nie powinny. Dlatego są chwastami".

Julian nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

Renfri zaśmiała się, pochylając się aby pocałować go w czoło. „Być może są odrobinę jak ty", zażartowała delikatnie. „Rośniesz nawet w najstraszniejszym miejscu, bez strachu". Jak w sercu potwora, nie dodała.

„To jak supermoc!" Julianowi aż zaparło dech i szeroko otworzył oczy, wycierając rękawem miejsce, w które go pocałowała.

„Jak supermoc" zgodziła się Renfri, odrywając jednego kwiatka i wkładając mu go za ucho. „Dla upartego bohatera, _Jaskra_".

* * *

Renfri ma piętnaście lat, kiedy wchodzi do lasu sama i już z niego nie wychodzi.

Jeśli zapytalibyście Stregobora, powiedziałaby wam, że bezlitośnie zabiła mężczyznę, broszką.

Jeśli zapytalibyście Renfri, opowiedziałaby wam o mężczyźnie, który ją zgwałcił, okradł i puścił wolno.

Nie powinniście jednak pytać żadnego z nich. Zamiast tego powinniście zapytać dziewięciolatka, który kochał swoją siostrę tak bardzo, że chodził za nią jak małe kaczątko, wszędzie gdzie tylko mógł.

Powinniście zapytać dziecko, które poszło za siostrą do lasu, chcąc ją zaskoczyć i sprawić aby się uśmiechnęła.

(Nie rozumiał, kiedy natknął się na mężczyznę, który leżał na jego siostrze. Zamarł, częściowo ukryty za drzewem, niepewny co się dzieje. To co widział być może jednak nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ liczy się tylko to co zobaczyła Renfri.

Spojrzała na najgorszy moment w jej życiu i zobaczyła swojego młodszego brata, który wyglądał na przestraszonego i nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Wzięła broszkę, która była ostatnim prezentem jaki dała jej matka, pomyślała o modlitwie i pchnęła.

Tak czy inaczej, mężczyzna umarł więc może jednak to nie ma znaczenia.)

* * *

Powiedziała bratu, żeby wracał ale odmówił. Pomimo jej pobożnych życzeń, Jaskier nie wyrósł na głupiego chłopca, chociaż może lepiej by było, gdyby tak się stało. Miał dziewięć lat i widział w jaki sposób jego matka patrzyła na Renfri. Widział w jaki sposób Stregobor na nią patrzył. Wiedział jak wygląda krew, wiedział jak wygląda na rękach jego siostry i się nie bał.

I może powinna była nalegać aby wrócił, może powinna była go zostawić aby strażnicy go znaleźli i ochronili. W końcu był ich następcą tronu – a ona była tylko kolejną księżniczką. Spojrzała jednak na jego jasne, niebieskie oczy i uparcie zaciśnięta szczękę i wybrała.

„Musimy uciekać" wyszeptała, podając mu dłoń.

A on ją przyjął.

* * *

Życie dla nich nie było łatwe ale być może nie było też tak ciężkie, jakby mogło. Jaskier był uroczy i było łatwo wsadzić go na stół i pozwolić mu śpiewać słodko, wysoko i czysto, kiedy klaskał do rytmu i tańczył z beztroską radością.

Za jego małe występy dostawali chleb i momenty, od łaskawych mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy mieli swoje własne dzieci i patrzyli na niechlujną parę z politowaniem.

Kiedy pomoc Jaskra nie wystarczała, Renfri kradła, aby móc zapełnić im brzuchy. Czasem robiła też inne rzeczy.

Czasem kiedy była na rynku, kaptur peleryny zaciągnięty na jej loki, słyszała plotki. _Księżniczka, która uciekła jest potworem_, szeptali, _wykuła oko służce, zabijała szczeniaczki dla zabawy._

_Zabiła małego księcia i uciekła zanim mogli ją złapać_, mówili.

Jaskier ciągnie ją za pelerynę i błaga aby mógł pobiec i popatrzeć tęsknie na instrumenty, a ona mierzwi mu włosy i mówi, że jest niedorzeczny.

Zastanawia się jednak. Skoro ta jedna plotka jest kłamstwem, to jak wiele jeszcze?

(Nie pamięta służki, ani oka, ani szczeniaczków. Pamięta jednak krew na swoich rękach, a czy to nie to samo?)

* * *

Zabija mężczyznę, który wciągnął ją do zaułka i to jest takie _proste. _Patrzy jak się wykrwawia i przypomina sobie jego twarz, wcześniej z tawerny, kiedy Jaskier patrzył z rozkoszą jak grał piosenki, chociaż jej brat, z pewnością, mógłby zrobić to lepiej.

Nie czuje niczego, kiedy podnosi lutnię z ziemi i ją wyciera. Nie ma żadnych uczuć dla mężczyzny z nieświeżym oddechem, który nazwał ją _piękną malutką,_ tuż przed tym jak wbiła mu nóż w gardło.

Czuje coś jednak, kiedy daje lutnię bratu, który, w przeciwieństwie do jej oczekiwań, natychmiast zaczyna płakać.

Panikuje przez chwilę, aż zdaje sobie sprawę, że on płacze ze szczęścia i że jej brat to niedorzeczne stworzonko. Przytula ją, ściskając najmocniej jak tylko potrafi.

„Będę najlepszym bardem na świecie". Oświadcza pełen łez i chwyta ją to odrobinę za serce.

Miał być królem, a nie bardem. Nie może przestać czuć się jakby go z czegoś ograbiła, kiedy za nią poszedł.

Patrzy jednak na niego, targającego struny, z językiem wystawionym w koncentracji, wydobywającego muzykę z instrumentu, z większą łatwością niż powinien być w stanie i myśli, że może także coś dzięki niej zyskał.

* * *

Później coś zauważa. Kiedy Jaskier bierze lutnię do rąk i brzdąka i wyśpiewuje w formie zwrotek wszystkie myśli, które kołatają mu się po głowie, zawsze wydaje jej się, że oboje… mają więcej szczęścia? Kiedy Jaskier śpiewa?

Obserwuje jak ludziom, którzy są źli zmienia się nastrój, kiedy Jaskier gra akord, a jego głos staje się wyższy z radości. Obserwuje jak ludzie chciwi, znajdują w swoich sercach wystarczająco dobroci, aby zaoferować miedziane monety rozpromienionemu małemu bardowi, chociaż widziała jak wcześniej spluwali na dzieci bawiące się na ulicy.

„Zmienię ich zdanie na twój temat" mówi jej Jaskier, a szczękę ma uparcie zaciśniętą, tak jak wtedy kiedy powiedział, że za nią pójdzie. „Napiszę balladę mówiącą prawdę! Wtedy każdy będzie wiedział, że nie jesteś – że nie jesteś –„.

Jej brat nie może nawet wymówić słowa „potwór" jeśli ma chodzić o nią, a ona go za to kocha jeszcze bardziej.

„Nie rób tego" mówi mu. „Musimy uważać, żeby nas nie zauważyli. Poza tym, wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz więc prawdopodobnie nie powinniśmy ich informować, że jest inaczej".

„To niesprawiedliwe" odpowiada Jaskier i ma łzy w oczach.

„Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe" mówi mu Renfri, gładząc ręką po jego czole i policzku. Pamięta, blaknące wspomnienie z czasów kiedy była mała i jej matka jeszcze żyła, jak ta kreśliła wzory na jej czole i droczyła się z nią, jakież to myśli mogą się kłębić w tej małej główce?

„I tak ją napiszę" oświadcza Jaskier ale zanim Renfri może wtrącić słowo, szybko kontynuuje „Ale tylko dla nas. Nie będę jej śpiewał, chyba, że jesteśmy sami, dobrze Effee?"

„Dobrze" odpowiada, bo Jaskier patrzy na nią błagalnymi niebieskimi oczami i nie potrafi mu odmówić. „Dobrze".

* * *

W następnym mieście do którego przybywają, słyszą plotki o chłopcu, który zaginął.

Był magiczny, szemrają mieszkańcy. Rozerwał drzewo na pół, przez sam środek, kiedy chciał jabłko ale nie mógł sięgnąć. Przyszli jacyś magowie i go zabrali. Na nauki.

Renfri nie wie czy kiedykolwiek tak naprawdę czuła strach, dopóki tego nie usłyszała.

„Jaskier" szepcze, kiedy są znowu bezpieczni w lesie (i czy to nie zabawne, że czuje się najbezpieczniejsza w lesie, biorąc pod uwagę tragiczny początek ich opowieści?), „Jaskier, posłuchaj mnie".

On patrzy na nią ogromnymi oczami.

„Jeśli ktokolwiek przyjdzie i będzie chciał cię zabrać, to przyjdź po mnie, dobrze? Przyjdź po mnie, a ja się tym zajmę".

„Dlaczego mieliby chcieć mnie zabrać?" pyta Jaskier, palce drgają mu niepokojąco, jakby grał na niewidzialnej lutni.

Renfri przypomina sobie szybko zmieniające się nastroje ludzi, przypomina sobie hojność, tam gdzie nie powinno jej być. Myśli o zimnych nocach kiedy piosenki Jaskra sprawiały, że było jej tak ciepło jakby było obok nich ognisko i o rozmowach o supermocach i upartych chwastach.

„Obiecaj mi, że po mnie przyjdziesz" mówi zamiast wyjaśnić cokolwiek i widzi jak Jaskier zaczyna rozumieć.

Nadal jest jednak taki ufny. „Dobrze" odpowiada jej, „Obiecuję".

* * *

W kolejnym mieście obydwa się wesele. Jaskier jest zachwycony, kiedy śmiga z zapałem przez to całe zamieszanie, wchłaniając widoki i dźwięki. Ostatnio nagle, bardzo urósł i jego spodnie są za krótkie ale nie przejmuje się tym, kiedy wchodzi na stół i wyciąga lutnię zza pleców i krzyczy „Błogosławieństwo dla szczęśliwej pary!"

Nikt zdaje się nie zauważać w tym nic kuriozalnego, że dziwny chłopiec nagle przejmuje całą zabawę, po prostu klaskają do rytmu i ryczą z entuzjazmem, kiedy Jaskier gra optymistyczną piosenkę miłosną o chłopaku i dziewczynie, którzy chcą się pobrać ale muszą się ukrywać, bo jej matka się nie zgadza.

Wygląda na to, że tylko Renfri zauważa migotanie powietrza, w miejscu gdzie palce Jaskra tańczą po lutni.

Być może jednak nie, bo później Renfri grzebie nóż w gardle mężczyzny, który wspomina o miejscu zwanym Ban Ard. Chciał coś zrobić ale cokolwiek to było, to nie zadziałało. Poczuła się prawie obrażona, że taki kiepski mag został wysłany aby zwerbować jej brata.

Po drodze kiedy opuszczają miasto, Renfri kradnie miecz. Jeśli ma właściwie ochronić brata, to będzie potrzebowała czegoś bardziej śmiercionośnego niż jej tanie noże.

* * *

Jaskier zostaje zauważony po raz drugi, po zaśpiewaniu błogosławieństwa dla dziecka urodzonego podczas burzy, która zatrzymała wszystkich zamkniętych w Zajeździe. Głupi chłopiec nawet nie pomyślał o miejscowym magu, który także był obecny.

Renfri nie czuje wstydu, kiedy przeszukuje mężczyznę i kradnie mu torbę monet, za ciężką dla takiego słabego maga. Po raz kolejny zaklęcie przeciwko niej zawiodło i nawet jeśli Renfri wie, że ma ładną twarz, to przewraca oczami na myśl o tym, jak ten mężczyzna pozwolił jej blisko do siebie podejść.

„Musisz być bardziej ostrożny" mówi Jaskrowi surowo i jest coś mrocznego i zimnego, co szepcze w jej wnętrzu _a co jeśli to Stregobor będzie następnym magiem, który po niego przyjdzie?_

„Przepraszam" odpowiada Jaskier, nędznie pociągając nosem. Wygląda jak utopiony szczur, kiedy tupta za nią, poprzez deszcz. Dobrze mu tak.

Patrzy jednak na nią tymi swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, pełnymi łez i Renfri natychmiast mu wybacza.

W następnym mieście Renfri znajduje gburowato wyglądającego, emerytowanego żołnierza i wpycha mu monetę w rękę. „Naucz mnie jak walczyć" wymaga, kręgosłup prosty i dumny, jak prawdziwa księżniczka.

Mężczyzna patrzy na nią i jej ładną twarz. Teraz jest już młodą kobietą, a nie dziewczynką, a najgorsze potwory, to czasem ludzie. Patrzy na Jaskra, który znowu urósł kilka centymetrów przez noc i wygląda jak przerośnięty źrebak, ze szczupłymi kończynami i lutnią na plecach, kiedy ściska tył sukienki Renfri.

„Taa" mężczyzna wzdycha głęboko, jakby to mogło równie dobrze przytrafić się jemu. „Taa, dobra".

* * *

Jaskier zdezorientowany marszczy brwi. Gapi się na swoje ręce, jakby go zdradziły.

„Co?" pyta Renfri, rozbawiona wbrew sobie, kiedy zajmuje ręce, zdejmując skórę i patrosząc królika, którego złapała im na obiad.

„Myślę, że moja magia jest zepsuta".

Jaskier krzywi się jeszcze bardziej i Renfri siada prosto, ponieważ _co_?

„Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że twoja magia jest zepsuta? Wymaga odpowiedzi, porzucając królika, aby zrobić krok w stronę brata, ręce ma na biodrach.

„Ciągle próbuję, no wiesz" Jaskier macha rękami jakby chciał nimi ogarnąć całe te „magiczne bzdury", które ma na myśli „Ale to nie działa albo jakby się odbija?"

„Próbujesz zrobić _co_?" Renfri cedzi przez zęby, ponieważ jej brat jest idiotą.

„Jesteś przeklęta?" zamiast tego pyta Jaskier, zezując na nią podejrzliwie.

Ona patrzy na niego. On na nią. Ona patrzy na niego _wymowniej_.

„Jaskier" mówi w końcu, kiedy już wie, że on się po prostu nie domyśli. „Jaskier, jestem przeklęta dosłownie całe moje życie. Klątwa czarnego słońca? Mówi ci to coś?"

„Czekaj. To jest prawdziwe?"

Renfri może tylko westchnąć, głęboko i ze znużeniem.

„Myślałem, że to jakieś bzdury, które wymyśliła mama, żeby ludzie myśleli, że jesteś zła, czy coś?" Jaskier nadal nie rozumie. „Dlaczego to w ogóle miałoby czynić cię odporną na magię?"

„Ukradnę dla ciebie jakąś magiczną księgę" obiecuje Renfri, odwracając się aby wrócić do oprawiania królika. „Być może wtedy się dowiesz".

(Trzeba powiedzieć, że słońce _płonie_. Każde dziecko przez nie pobłogosławione także _płonie _i jeśli to samo błogosławieństwo wypala trucizny i toksyny, to tak, również magię – no cóż. Magowie nigdy nie byli specjalnie cierpliwi, kiedy chodziło o rzeczy, których nie mogli kontrolować.)

* * *

„Księga mówi, że jestem potworem" zauważa Renfri.

„Albo mutantem!" wykrzykuje Jaskier z oburzeniem, mierząc groźnie wzrokiem księgę, jakby ta kopnęła szczeniaczka.

„To niewiele lepiej".

Jaskier myśli chwilę nad odpowiedzią. „Wiedźmini są mutantami, prawda? I zabijają potwory! To czyni ich tymi dobrym".

Renfri chciałaby czasami posiadać nieskończony optymizm i entuzjazm Jaskra. Innym razem, jak teraz, to jest jednak, po prostu męczące. Rzuca mu więc spojrzenie, które sprawia, że banda bandytów na których wpadli, cofa się ze strachu ale najwyraźniej jej brat, jest na nie całkowicie odporny. Straszna szkoda.

„Mówiąc szczerze, księga nie mówi też nic o magii i muzyce" stwierdza Jaskier, wzruszając ramionami. „Może to jest więc gówniana księga".

„Wyrażaj się, gówniarzu" Renfri przedrzeźnia go karcąco. „Jesteś księciem".

„Księciem czego?" mamrocze Jaskier, dąsając się. Zatrzaskuje księgę i krzyżuje ręce na piersi. Kilka lat temu, to by było bardziej skuteczne – robi się już trochę za duży na grymaszenie.

Renfri łapie go za chude ramię, podciąga do góry i przytula całując w głowę, podczas gdy on się opiera aby nie zostać uduszonym.

„Księciem Renfri" odpowiada mu czule.

* * *

Jeśli jest potworem, to wygląda na to, że ma za towarzystwo resztę ludzkości. Jej miecz jest często używany przeciwko mężczyznom, którzy myślą, że ładna twarz, to zaproszenie i mężczyznom którzy myślą, że ich mięśnie dają im prawo zabierać, to co należy do niej.

Jakimś cudem kończy z bandą ludzi, których ocaliła. Nie celowo ale czasem widzi zło, które czynią ludzie i widzi tylko czerwień, a potem czerwień jest na jej mieczu i czuje się odrobinę bardziej jak potwór, przez to, że nie jest jej z tego powodu przykro.

Kiedy patrzy na swoje odbicie, to nie może nie zauważyć, że się nie zmieniła od kilku lat. Tak, jej włosy urosły ale – nie wygląda na starszą. Zgoniłaby to na dobre geny ale –

Jaskier ma już osiemnaście lat i tak jakby też przestał rosnąć. To ją martwi. Wie, że magowie długo żyją i się nie zmieniają. Nie jest jednak pewna jak to dokładnie przebiega.

(Szczególnie w przypadku Jaskra – księga mówiła, że nie powinien móc władać magią w tak młodym wieku, chyba, że to cecha rodzinna. Renfri jakoś wątpi, że jej macocha ukrywa swoje magiczne zdolności, a jej ojciec jest tak magiczny, jak pień drzewa. Martwi się.)

Wyrabia sobie reputację. Dzierzba, nazywają ją ze strachem na ustach i to się jej nawet podoba.

Jej brat jest śpiewającym ptakiem, który będzie śpiewał dla każdego, kto zechce słuchać.

Ona jest dzierzbą.

(Pasują do siebie, tak jak zawsze.)

* * *

Pewnego dnia w mieście zauważa Stregobora i, co gorsza, on zauważa ją.

„Jaskier" mówi pośpiesznie, trzymając go za ramiona knykciami białymi od strachu. „Musisz się ode mnie trzymać z daleka przez pewien czas, dobrze? Musisz iść gdzie indziej. Tylko na trochę, dobrze?"

„Co?" Jaskier marszczy czoło, „Nie! Nie zostawię cię!"

Ale już obroniła się przed czterema różnymi zabójcami, którzy znali ją jako Renfri, a nie Dzierzbę. Wie kto ich wysłał. Kto nadal będzie ich wysyłał.

Nie wie co się stanie jeśli Stregobor znajdzie Jaskra, znajdzie jej brata, którego wypełnia niemożliwa magia i który uśmiecha się bez zastanowienia. To ją przeraża, że nie wie.

Jeśli Renfri jest potworem, to użyje tego aby ochronić brata. Przy okazji wymierzy sprawiedliwość. Być może nie wie _czym_ jest ale wie _kim _jest. Jest Renfri. Jest straszą siostrą Jaskra. Jest kobietą zapędzoną w kozi róg, która widzi zagrożenie dla swojej rodziny.

Stregobor musi umrzeć.

„To tylko na chwilę, mój mleczyku" uspokaja go, przyciągając go bliżej i gładząc go po włosach. „Tylko dopóki nie wyprostuję całego tego bałaganu. Do tego czasu możesz robić, to co robisz najlepiej – idź i szerz radość poprzez swoje piosenki. Znajdę cię, kiedy będzie już po wszystkim".

„Obiecujesz?" pyta Jaskier, z tymi swoimi ogromnymi, niebieskimi oczami.

„Obiecuje" odpowiada delikatnie, przykładając usta do jego czoła. Stara się nie czuć jakby to było kłamstwo.

„Podaruje ci najlepsze zaklęcia ochronne" mówi Jaskier ze zdeterminowanym błyskiem w oku, przerywając ich uścisk.

„Magia na mnie nie działa" przypomina mu, nie po raz pierwszy i (ma nadzieję), że nie po raz ostatni.

„Sprawię, że będzie działała" informuje ją Jaskier, ramiona ściągnięte do tyłu i kręgosłup wyprostowany i nagle w każdym calu wygląda jak książę, którym powinien był być.

„Wierzę ci".

* * *

Geralt z Rivii spotyka kobietę w tawernie, ubraną w czerwień, z broszką na piersi i zdrożnym poczuciem humoru. Pyta go czy przybył do Blaviken z powodu potwora. Informuje go, że przydałyby mu się pieniądze na nowe ubrania i się go nie boi.

Spotyka ją ponownie w lesie i mówi jej, że ma wybór: być potworem i się zemścić albo odejść i w końcu zacząć żyć.

Ona nie opowiada mu całej swojej historii, bo nikomu jej nie opowiada. On nie jest wyjątkiem. Nawet jej wesoła banda myśli, że Jaskier jest przybłędą, którą przygarnęła i z czasem polubiła, bo ona ma wiele przybłęd i to nic nadzwyczajnego.

Wiedźmin o tym nie wie ale daje jej taki wybór: stać się potworem i ochronić brata albo uciec i sprowadzić na niego niebezpieczeństwo. Koniec końców, to w ogóle nie jest żaden wybór.

Idzie do niego, do lasu, w nocy przed planowaną rzezią. Z jakiegoś powodu nie może wyrzucić słów brata z głowy, z tego dnia dawno temu, kiedy czytali skradzioną magiczną księgę, która nazwała ją potworem.

„Jesteś jak ja?" chce zapytać. Plotki mówią, ze Wiedźmini nie czują emocji i Renfri jest dość pewna, że ona także nie. Z wyjątkiem, oczywiście, kiedy chodzi o Jaskra. Tyle, że Jaskier to rodzaj magii specyficznej samej w sobie, chwast który rośnie w najmroczniejszym z miejsc – nawet w sercu potwora.

Ona jest potworem, albo być może jest mutantem. Patrzy na mężczyznę z białymi włosami i na wybór jaki ma on do dokonania i ma nadzieję, że będzie mógł żyć z tym co wybierze.

Całuje czoło śpiącego Geralta, z delikatnością zwykle zarezerwowaną, tylko dla Jaskra. I, być może, dla bratnich dusz. Potem idzie w stronę targu, aby wymusić konfrontację, tak czy inaczej.

(Jeśli umrze, to Stregobor nie będzie już jej szukał i nie znajdzie Jaskra. Jeśli Stregobor umrze, to nie będzie nikogo kto mógłby w ogóle odkryć jej brata. Tak czy inaczej to zwycięstwo, jeśli o nią chodzi.)

Nie widzi jak Geralt wchodzi na rynek. Nie widzi jak całe miasto patrzy jak zarzyna ludzi, którzy za nią poszli. Przychodzi na sam koniec, ściskając ulubienicę maga, z nożem przy jej gardle i grudą trudną do przełknięcia, w swoim własnym.

Geralt próbuje użyć na niej magii i prawie ją to rozśmiesza. „Magia na mnie nie działa" mówi mu, a słowa te są znajome i ciężkie w jej ustach. W końcu powtarzała je już wystarczająco często. Geralt jednak nie jest jej bratem, delikatnym i boleśnie łaskawym. Jest jak ona więc mówi mu „Ale srebro tak".

To wyzwanie, żeby zobaczyć czy potraktuje ją jak potwora, po tym wyznaniu.

Geralt się nie wycofuje i Renfri czuje jak jej nadzieja gaśnie. Ma swój miecz i umiejętności i próby jej brata aby rzucić na nią zaklęcia ochronne, które spływają po niej jak woda i to musi jej wystarczyć. Ktoś dzisiaj tutaj umrze i ma nadzieję, że to będzie Stregobor ale jeśli to musi być ona, to się nie boi.

„Stworzyli mnie, tak jak stworzyli ciebie" wypowiada prosto w jego twarz, kiedy Geralt przyszpila ją do ściany. „Nie jesteśmy wcale tacy różni".

Desperacko ma nadzieję, że to prawda, ponieważ słyszy głos brata, który jej mówi, że Wiedźmini to mutanci i walczą z potworami więc, oczywiście, są dobrzy. Jeśli on jest dobrym człowiekiem – to być może jest dla niej nadzieja.

Wydaje jej się, że on może być dobrym człowiekiem, ponieważ trzyma miecz przy jej gardle i po prostu tak stoi. Chce, żeby się poddała. Nie chce być zmuszonym ją zabić.

On nie rozumie jednak jaka jest stawka, a Jaskier jest już prawie dorosły. Nie potrzebuje jej już tak jak kiedyś. Kocha ją ale jej nie potrzebuje i zasługuje aby przeżyć swoje życie wolnym od tych wszystkich bzdur, które się na niego zwaliły przez asocjacje z nią.

Ma w ręce swój sztylet i rzuca się do przodu, a Wiedźmin robi ruch i nagle Renfri patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Jeśli pochyliłaby się do przodu, ich nosy by się stykały. I, och, jej własny sztylet jest zanurzony w jej gardle.

Geralt nie pozwala jej upaść na ziemię, niegodnie. Łapie ją. Został jej moment, patrzy na niego, otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć – _coś_.

Zamiast tego mówi: „Dziewczynka z lasu, będzie z tobą zawsze. Ona jest twoim przeznaczeniem".

Nie wie skąd wzięły się te słowa ale wydają się właściwie kiedy je wypowiada.

Patrzy po raz ostatni na Wiedźmina i ma nadzieję, że Jaskier nie zrobi czegoś głupiego.

A potem już jej nie ma.

* * *

**Grosza daj Wiedźminowi. **

Słońce i księżyc są dość intrygujące. Słońce świeci tak jasno, że ludzie nie mogą na nie nawet patrzeć. Księżyc, który zaledwie odbija jasne światło słońca, jest obwołany pięknym, łagodnym i cudownym.

Jaskier doskonale wie, w którym momencie umiera Renfri. Wtedy kiedy to olśniewające, niemożliwe światło gaśnie.

On nie jest taki jak ona ale kradzież konia przychodzi mu z większą łatwością niż powinna. Chwilę później gna już na złamanie karku, po drodze śpiewając piosenki, pozwalając aby jego głos podnosił się i opadał, aby pokierował go w odpowiednim kierunku.

Kiedy przybywa na miejsce, Geralta już nie ma. Dlaczego miałby zostać, skoro wszystko co tu otrzymał to kamienie i złośliwość?

Słyszy opowieść z ust mieszkańców Blaviken, ozdobioną i przesadzoną, uformowaną w jakąś przekręconą i niepowstrzymaną wersję. Udaje mu się jednak zdobyć kilka przydatnych informacji: Geralt z Rivii zamordował jego siostrę, a Stregobor ma jej ciało.

Uśmiecha się więc najlepiej jak potrafi i idzie do tawerny i wyjmuje swoją lutnię i gra kilka akordów. Po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło, miasto chce być pocieszone przez podróżującego barda. Uśmiecha się więc do wszystkich ludzi, którzy pozwolili jego siostrze umrzeć i zaczyna śpiewać.

Prawda o Jaskrze brzmi tak: nie potrafi być okrutny. Nie złorzeczy ludziom i traktuje wszystkich z dobrocią, dopóki nie okaże się, że na nią nie zasługują.

Śpiewa więc radosną i skoczną balladę o mieście, które zostało zaklęte aby spać cały dzień i obudzić się jakby nigdy nic, tańczy, obraca się i śmieje podczas gdy głowy ludziom zaczynają opadać i wszyscy pokładają się na podłodze.

Trzeba wyjaśnić, że magowie nie są odporni na magię. Łatwo jest więc przemierzać przez uśpione miasto, prosto do wieży Stregobora. Łatwo jest przejść wprost przez nieprawdziwe drzwi, utorować sobie drogę przez pokój i znaleźć to, czego się szukało.

To ona. Renfri. Jego siostra.

Jaskier nie jest silny ale podnosi Renfri i bierze ją w ramiona i stara się nie płakać, kiedy wychodzi z przeklętego miasta i idzie do lasu.

Las, gdzie on i jego siostra zawsze czuli się najbezpieczniej, pomimo wszystko. Kładzie ją na trawie, odgarnia jej włosy z twarzy i wyciąga chusteczkę aby wytrzeć krew.

Potem, ze łzami w oczach, wyjmuje lutnię.

Dawno temu, powiedział Renfri, że napisze piosenkę, która powie światu prawdę, która sprawi, że już nikt, nigdy nie pomyśli, że była potworem. Powiedziała, żeby tego nie robił ale i tak ją napisał. Tylko dla nich.

To tę piosenkę teraz śpiewa, o dziewczynie, która była jak słońce i o jej bracie – jak księżyc. O dziewczynie, która błyszczała tak jasno, że przerażała ludzi, która była tak ważna, że samo słońce zeszło z nieba aby być świadkiem jej narodzin i ją pobłogosławić.

Śpiewa o ich wspólnych przygodach, o spotkaniach z bandytami i potworami i o tym jak chroniła księżycowego chłopca. Jak pozwoliła mu wygrzewać się w jej blasku.

W księżycu chodzi o to, że aby mógł błyszczeć, to słońce musi mu oddać odrobinę swojego światła. A Jaskier, z łamiącym się głosem i palcami tańczącymi po lutni, postanowił odrobinę tego świtała oddać z powrotem.

Renfri łapie oddech i się budzi, a Jaskier wzdryga, zaskoczony. Renfri przekręca się na bok i podnosi się na ramionach, odkasłując zaschniętą w gardle krew.

„Renfri?" Jaskier nie może się powstrzymać, żeby się nie upewnić, ponieważ przecież była martwa. Magia nie przywraca ludzi do życia. Istnieją całe rozdziały w magicznych księgach, które ukradli, mówiące jaki to cholernie zły pomysł, aby w ogóle czegoś takiego próbować.

„Jaskier" Renfri charczy, patrząc na brata maniakalnym wzrokiem. „Coś ty do cholery zrobił?"

Tak, w porządku, ma prawo.

* * *

Wiele lat później, ciągle wyglądając tak jak wtedy, Jaskier stoi w tawernie i daje, co najwyżej, mało entuzjastyczny występ. Posada nie jest raczej miastem rozkwitających artystów, którzy mogą docenić to co robi, dziękuje bardzo.

(W nocy miał miejsce ciężki poród i Jaskier prawie w ogóle nie spał, śpiewając kołysanki aby wtłoczyć oddech w płuca walczącego dziecka. Teraz jest zmęczony – można mu więc wybaczyć, że jego standardowy występ nie jest wart owacji na stojąco.)

Nie jest jednak tak źle, sponsorzy rzucają w niego chlebem więc może się najeść za darmo. Jego dzieciństwo w drodze, podążając za Renfri, nauczyło go, przynajmniej tego, żeby nie wybrzydzać jeśli chodzi o jedzenie.

Podnosi wzrok, z miejsca w którym kuca na podłodze i wypełnia sobie kieszenie jedzeniem i dostrzega mężczyznę z białymi włosami i groźnym spojrzeniem i myśli sobie – _ten_.

Nie jest do końca pewien dlaczego wstaje i idzie najkrótszą możliwą drogą do tego człowieka, jakby coś go do niego przyciągało. Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie czuł.

(To kłamstwo. Zawsze czuł coś takiego w stosunku do Renfri, jak ćma do ognia. Księżyc przecież zawsze potrzebuje czegoś, co mógłby odbijać.)

„Uwielbiam sposób, w który po prostu… siedzisz w kącie i sobie dumasz".

_A więc zaczęło się…_


End file.
